The present disclosure relates to an operation input device, an image display device, a centralized operation apparatus, and an imaging system.
Recently, regarding an imaging device and an imaging system including an imaging device, high image quality and reduction in size and weight have been realized. Therefore, an object can be imaged under conditions or in environments where an object cannot be imaged in the conventional art, and the use of an imaging device and an imaging system has increased. For example, an imaging device that is mounted on a remote-operated robot, an unmanned aerial vehicle or the like is used for imaging an object by remote operation in a place where people cannot enter or at an angle at which the object cannot be imaged by people.
For use where a remote operation is required as described above, an imaging device, an operation input device, and an image display device are disposed distant from each other in a state where they can communicate with each other by wire or wirelessly, the operation input device operating the imaging device and a moving object or the like on which the imaging device is mounted, and the image display device displaying an image captured by the imaging device.
Japanese Patent No. 3345946 (Patent Document 1) discloses a camcorder that is an imaging system in which an operation input device and an image display device are disposed distant from each other, the operation input device remotely and wirelessly operating an imaging device, and the image display device displaying an image captured by the imaging device. In the imaging system described in Patent Document 1, a recessed mounting portion is provided on an operation surface of the operation input device such that the image display device is detachable from the mounting portion. As a result, the imaging system can be used in a state where the operation input device and the image display device are integrated or separated.
According to the technique described in Patent Document 1, whether the operation input device and the image display device are integrated or separated can be selected depending on the mode of use of a remote operation. For example, by integrating the operation input device and the image display device into a handy device, an operator can perform a remote operation and image observation simultaneously while standing.